From Paradise To Hell
by sexy automail mechanic 101
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! kiba is haunted by memories of his past. on his journey to paradise he never expected to meet a certain person. their meeting each other turned out to be something much more. but when she makes the ultimate sacrifice to save him he wi
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: From Paradise To Hell

**Disclaimer**:lucky for you I don't own Wolfs Rain

**Chapter 1**: Prologue

_

* * *

_

_How could this have happened? Why did it all have to end? Of course I guess that's life isn't it. Life is just the road leading to death. But why? Why did she have to be the one to walk down that path? Sure I found paradise but did she? _

I wish I could go back. Back to when everything seemed so simple. I had set one goal for myself. That was, to find paradise. I succeeded but thanks to me, all those I cared for had to pay the price.

Why? Why am I the only one? Why do I always survive? Am I ever going to walk down that path that they had to face? The path that **she **had to face.

Everything I see reminds me of you. The sun is your blazing, golden fur. The sweet aroma from the f lowers in the meadow is your lingering scent over your skin. The petals on the roses are your lips, silently sweeping over mine. The wind whistling through the trees is your angelic, melodic voice. The moon light, now caressing my ivory, silk fur is your soft touch.

_One thing I will never forget is, your eyes. How they shine like cold fire burning. Here the stars shining in the night sky are your eyes. Up in the heavens always watching over me. __I wonder now if I will ever see you again. Will I ever be able to embrace you, to hold you in my arms and feel your warmth? To see your golden hair dancing in the wind, as it falls delicately over your face. Will I ever hear you speak my name like an angel singing a lullaby. _

_Please, I don't want all this to end. I didn't want it all to end. I will never be able to repay you for your sacrifice. I have stolen your life from you to only preserve mine. __That day still replays over and over in my mind. It is a memory that was burned into my brain like a scar. I will never be able to forget. The day when my paradise was traded for hell. _

_

* * *

A/N: hey you guys. sorry if that was a little short but don't worry i'll be updating soon. i'll see if I can make the next chapter a little longer. please I hope you enjoy. please have mercy its my first Wolfs Rain fanfic. please R&R. thank you and have a nice day. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Hey thanks for the reviews you guys. I'm really happy that you enjoyed my first chapter. I promised to make this one longer so here it is. Thanks again to all my reviewers.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Dessert Journey

It all started when they had reached a small city out in the middle of the dessert. It was surrounded by the bronze sand of the dessert, making its silver buildings really stand out. It seemed like a giant mirror, reflecting the sun during the day. Almost blinding all who gazed upon its shining walls.

Four boys suddenly appeared out of the flaming dessert. They marched along with their heads held down, in order to avoid getting sand in their eyes. The one who was in the lead was Kiba of course. His hair had been ruffled by the wind and had fallen into his eyes. His black converse shoes had turned to a dull grey, along with his jacket, which he kept on even in the unbearable weather.

Behind him was Tsume, slowly trudging through the sand. All of his leather wardrobe had been completely destroyed by the sun. His clothes looked as if they had melted like candle wax and now clung to his body. He had apparently figured out that leather was not meant for the dessert.

Hige then followed closely behind him. Thanks to the sun, his auburn hair had been bleached at least two shades lighter than before. Also, because of the heat, he had been forced to take off his yellow sweatshirt. Now he was only wearing a white T-shirt that had basically now been turned to a bronze color. At least now he blended in with the dessert, except for his sky blue pants.

Then of course, bringing up the rear, came Toboe, he had taken off his boots. He saw no point in trying to walk in the sand with shoes with they just fill up with it anyway. A smart yet stupid idea. On their journey through the dessert he had almost stepped on a scorpion. Since he didn't have his shoes on, the scorpion would of stung him for sure. Luckily, Tsume had been able to grab hold of his shirt collar, stopping him right in front of the scorpion instead.

The four companions had been traveling in the dessert for three days now. They had had no water for five. Also, they were getting really tired of listening to Hige's stomach growling.

_Grumble grumble_, went Hige's stomach. "Grrrrrrrr," growled Tsume. _Grumble grumble_. " GRRRRR," Tsume growled, louder this time.

Then it was like Hige's stomach found this to be a competition, and it also got louder. _GRUMBLE GRUMBLE_! " GRRRRR THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Tsume stopped dead in his tracks, then quickly turned around to face Hige. His eyes were a blaze with fire. Hige looked at him and cocked his head.

"What's your problem," Hige asked calmly. "OH I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MY PROBLEM IS!" Tsume pointed furiously at Hige's stomach. "THAT IS MY PROBLEM!" Hige looked down at where Tsume was pointing.

" What you have a problem with my shirt." Oh Hige had done it now. "NO YOU MORON ... Hige quickly cut him off. " HEY WHO YOU CALLING A MORON!" Hige snapped, " YOU, MORON!" Tsume furiously snapped back. Hige and Tsume both stared at each other. You could almost see the lightening bolts shooting out of their eyes.

By this time, Kiba and Toboe were standing side by side, watching their friends bicker. Toboe then couldn't stand it anymore and quickly rushed in between them. " Come on you guys knock it off," Toboe said hopefully, " arguing like this isn't going to get us out of this dessert."

Hige and Tsume both suddenly remembered where they were and they both backed down. Toboe sighed with relief. Kiba then walked up to them staring past them, back the way they were headed. "Kiba, what's wrong? Toboe asked, concerned for his friend.

Hige and Tsume both looked up too and stared out at the empty dessert. Toboe looked out at it too, waiting to see something, but all he saw was sand and even more sand. It appeared that Tsume and Hige hadn't seen anything either. Hige looked at Tsume and Toboe and shrugged his shoulders.

Tsume walked over to stand beside Kiba. "What do you see," Tsume whispered. Kiba looked at him then back at the dessert. " I thought I saw something shining in the distance," Kiba answered calmly.

Before Tsume could say anything else Kiba marched off again. " Kiba , wait up," yelled Toboe. Toboe quickly ran after him. Then Hige followed afterwards, a look of exhaustion and annoyance in his eyes. Tsume sighed and ran after his companions.

Toboe caught up to Kiba and began walking beside him. " Kiba ...please...tell me...what ..did ..you ..see?" He asked out of breath. " I'm not sure," Kiba answered, " but I'm going to find out."

They had walked for two hours straight. The sun had started to set, but it was still as hot as hell. They were all exhausted, especially Toboe. Hige couldn't stand it anymore and quickly sat down, then sprawled out on his back. Toboe also sat down right beside him, panting for breath.

Tsume stopped too while Kiba kept walking. "Kiba," Hige yelled, " please... we can't...keep going...we're ..not..machines..you ...know." Kiba stopped on top of a sand dune and looked back at his exhausted.

friends.

" It's not much farther," he answered. Tsume looked at him in shock. " What do you mean it, what the hell is IT," Tsume asked. " come and look," Kiba said quietly. The others looked at each other in confusion. They all quickly got up and raced up the sand dune to stand next to Kiba.

They all looked awestruck at what lay in front of them. It was like a mirror reflecting the sun it made their eyes water, but they couldn't look away. It was, a city.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey hope you guys liked my second chapter. I guess I kept my promise. After all it was longer. Please R&R. Believe me it is going to get better. Next up our wolf gang enters: THE CITY OF MIRRORS. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** once again I do not own wolfs rain sobs

* * *

**A/N**: Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update. I would say I was busy but actually, I was just being lazy. Once again, I apologize for my laziness. Oh I also apologize for putting the wrong desert into chapter two. I did not mean for it to be a dessert as in food. Hopefully you guys understood what I meant anyway. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers. It was really great to see that people actually liked my fanfic. I'M SO HAPPY! Well, I won't bore you any longer. So now, it's on to chapter 3. Please enjoy:) **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**: The City of Mirrors

They all stared I awe at what lay before them. How could it be that a city was out here, in the middle of nowhere? They had to be dreaming or maybe it was a mirage. Of course, if it was a mirage, then how could they all see it? No, it was real, it had to be, there was no other possible explanation.

"Wow," Toboe said excitedly, " I've never seen a city like that before."

" That makes two of us runt," Tsume replied. Hige just stared at it and yawned. " I makes my eyes hurt," he complained. Tsume turned around to face him, a growl sounded deep in his throat. Hige stepped forward, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Toboe was about to step in between them once more but Kiba was there before him.

" Knock it off," he said calmly, " your bickering isn't getting us any closer to paradise, or anywhere else for that matter." At that, Hige and Tsume both backed away, still holding each others deadly gaze. Kiba looked at both of them then turned around and trudged on towards the city. The others followed sluggishly at his heels. Toboe made sure to stay in between Tsume and Hige, just in case they started fighting again.

What they thought would be a short distance turned out to be never ending. No matter how far they walked the city just seemed to get farther and farther away. The sun had finally set, revealing a veil of stars shining above them. The full, red moon reflected off of the city walls, just as the sun had.

The wolf gang had finally stopped for the night. Exhausted from their persistent journey through the desert. They all lay on their backs in a circle, basking in the moonlight. Hige and Toboe were the first to fall asleep. Curled up side by side in their wolf forms. Kiba and Tsume sat vigilant next to each other. Kiba didn't know why, but he sensed something different about Tsume ever since they found the city. Could Tsume be hiding something?

Kiba's train of thought didn't last long before he to nodded off. Tsume was exhausted, but he couldn't rest until he told he told them his secret._ Soon_, he thought, _soon I will tell them_.

When the sun started to rise over the sand dunes, they were off once again. Surprisingly, the city began to grow larger as they approached. Hige's stomach was growling again but this time Tsume didn't even care.

Once they got closer to the city Toboe got excited and ran ahead of them. " I wish I had that kid's energy," Hige sighed, " I don't even know how he finds the strength to run like that in this heat." Tsume and Kiba both laughed behind Hige's back. The reason they laughed was because they basically thought Hige was considering himself old, when really he wasn't that much older than Toboe. " WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY," Hige yelled. Before Kiba or Tsume could laugh again they heard a noise that struck them all with fear.

They heard Toboe cry out in pain and howl in front of them. Toboe had collapsed in the sand right at the base of the city walls. They all ran as fast as they could to his side. Kiba was the first to reach him, coiled up next to him was a rattlesnake. Kiba quickly lashed out in wolf form and killed it instantly. Hige and Tsume kneeled right beside Kiba and Toboe. They found to small fang punctures on Toboe's ankle. Venom could be seen dripping out of the wound.

" We need to get him into the city," Tsume said sharply, "NOW!" Kiba nodded, " right." Tsume picked up Toboe and slung him over his back. They all raced towards the entrance into the city. Just their luck, it was surrounded by nobles. They hid behind a sand dune just above the entrance.

"What'll we do now," Hige whispered. Kiba and Tsume both looked at each other, neither of them had a plan. "We need to get in some how," Kiba whispered back, "I just don't know _how_."

"Over here." They all jumped at the sound of a strange voice. They looked over to where the voice had come from. There standing at a crack in the city walls was a wolf. Her fur was gold and her eyes were silver. Just like the city, her fur reflected the sun. for some reason none of them saw her as a threat.

" If you wish to get inside the city, then I can help you." Her sweet voice rang through the air like a bell. Tsume didn't even hesitate, he quickly picked up Toboe and walked over to her.

Then, the strangest thing happened. While they were in wolf form, they nuzzled each other like long lost lovers. Kiba and Hige were shocked. Was it possible that Tsume knew who she was? They didn't have long to think before a noble came running at them, gun in hand.

Kiba and Hige quickly dashed over to Tsume. They all went through the crack in the wall, barely escaping the clutches of the noble. "Follow me, quickly," yelled the female wolf. They wolf gang didn't hesitate and quickly ran after her.

She led them through many streets and alley ways before she stopped in front of an abandoned apartment building. She then changed into her human form, Kiba became hypnotized. She wore denim jeans and a short denim jacket that came just below her breasts. She had on a tight red shirt that revealed all curves in the right places. Her golden fur had become her hair that fell delicately into her right eye.

She turned around and entered the abandoned building. The others followed quickly at her heels. The place was a dump. There were broken bottles, papers, overturned desks and chairs, books, and shredded furniture every where. " this used to be an office building for humans to work in but when the nobles came all the humans left," she sighed.

Tsume set Toboe down on one of the shredded couches. He had a fever and was dripping with sweat. The female wolf came over beside Tsume and looked down at Toiboe, she then inspected his wound. " Your friend here apparently needs medicine, lucky for him I know where to find some." She whispered. She turned around and headed towards the door, then turned around and smiled at them. " You all look tired, you may sleep here if you wish, I'll find food and medicine for you," she said affectionately, " and don't worry the nobles won't find you here." with that she quickly ran off into the streets and disappeared.

Hige quickly fell asleep, probably dreaming of the food she would bring back. Kiba looked out the window of the building surveying the city. Though it was beautiful on the outside, it was horrible on the inside. Everything was rubble, it smelled of death and gunpowder, buildings had collapsed, and even though it was hot and there was sun outside, inside it was dark and cold. Rats ran through the streets, sewers were flooding, and there was no living soul to be seen. This city was hell.

Kiba's train of thought was interrupted when Tsume came to stand beside him. Kiba had that feeling about him again. Tsume needed to tell him something important and he knew

"Kiba, I need to tell you something." Kiba looked over at Tsume, waiting for him to finish his statement. "Kiba I've...been to this city before." Kiba's eyes grew wide with shock. " Tsume, what do you mean youv'e been here before?" " I mean...that I was born here." Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing. " So that's why you knew that woman." Kiba stated. " Yes," Tsume admitted, " but there's more to that as well." Kiba waited to hear what he had to say. " you... see," Tsume hesitated, " **she** is my **sister**."

* * *

**A/N**: SURPRISE SURPRISE! Talk about a big surprise. Sorry but I just had to stop there, I just have to keep the suspense going you know. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Now I've done my job and it's your turn to do yours. Simply press the pretty button and review. I'll update as soon as I can. REVIEW! pretty please. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey to all my wonderful reviewers. I'm soooooooooooo sorry for not updating for awhile but I had a lot on my mind. I just graduated from 8th grade which means I'm now on my way to starting high school. Really I'm very sorry and please don't hurt me. Well anyway here's what you've been waiting for. So please enjoy. Now on to chapter 4.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Insults and Introductions

Kiba was stunned by what he had just heard Tsume tell him. He would have never in his wildest dreams imagined that Tsume would have a sister. But that just went to show how little they all knew about each other. Even if they were all traveling companions, you don't learn much about each other when all you do is bicker instead of talk.

Kiba snapped back into reality. He looked to his side to find Tsume staring at the trash littered and dust coverd floor. He held an emotion in his eyes that Kiba had seen and felt many times before. It was a look of pure sorrow and pain.

Tsume finally broke his gaze away from the floor, only to have his gaze returned to him by Kiba's own eyes. Kiba quickly tore his line of sight away from Tsume's. As wolves looking each other in the eyes made them feel as if they were challenging one another to a duel of bloodlust and death. Kiba had no desire to draw blood from Tsume, he just hoped that Tsume felt the same.

"Kiba." kiba was startled to hear his name come from Tsume. He looked back at Tsume who was now staring out the window that they stood in front of.

"Kiba, what ever you do, don't tell Hige or the runt about her being my sister." Kiba stared at Tsume. He wasn't sure why he didn't want him to tell the others but, in some way, he knew it was probably best if he didn't.

"All right," Kiba nodded. With that Tsume turned on his heel and walked over to the tattered couch that Toboe now occupied. As he lay on his back you could see that his ankle had now swollen to almost twice its normal size. His breathing was ragged and distressed, beads of sweat soaked his skin.

"I hope she comes back soon, I don't think the runt can hold out much longer," Tsume stated in a concerned voice. Kiba walked over to stand beside Tsume. He too stared down at their fallen comrade.

"I think you might be right," agreed Kiba. He kneeled down next to Toboe's head, resting his hand on Toboe's sweat soaked forehead. His temperature still seemed high and at the worst, it could still be climbing.

* * *

Before long, night had passed and a new day had come. Of course in this city it always appeared to be night. The air always remained cold and only darkness was visible. Only the wolves instincts told them what time it truly was.

Tsume and Kiba had been up all through the night in order to keep an eye on Toboe constantly. Kiba didn't want to tell Tsume that maybe his sister wasn't coming back, but why else was she taking so long. Tsume, by this time was also starting to grow impatient.

"Dammit all, where the hell is she!" Tsume yelled. With that he had finally woken up the slumbering Hige.

"What's going on," Hibe yawned. For an answer all he got was a menacing growl from Tsume.

"Man, who woke you up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hige stated as he stood up and brushed the dust off of his already tattered clothing. Hige took a quick look around him as if searching for something and then dropped his gaze in disappointment.

"Hey," Hige asked, " where'd that hot babe go with the food?" with that Tsume had snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER YOU FAT PIG!"

Hige looked startled at what Tsume had just said, but then a goofy grin crossed his face.

"Oh, I see now," Hige replied innocently, " there's no need to get jealous Tsume."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Tsume screamed.

"Oh, just that there's no need to get jealous, I mean that chick maybe hot and all but she's totally not my type so by all means you can do what you want with her."

Tsume's face was turning red with fury as he growled and grinded his teeth. Hige smiled and held up his hands, closing his eyes with pleasure. "It's okay Tsume, you can thank me later."

" GRRRRRRRRR, WHY YOU!" Tsume had finally lost it. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

Hige yelped and jumped back in defense. He recovered quickly and a menacing smirk lay on his face once more.

"Come on what are you waiting for, you old dirty dog!" Hige chimed.

"WAIT TILL I SINK MY FANGS INTO YOUR THROAT!" Tsume sprang into wolf form at Hige as he retreated out the door. Hige also went into wolf form and started running down the street, Tsume close at his heels. Kiba ran to the door and watched as his friends disappeared around the corner. To bad he couldn't have told Hige about her being Tsume's sister. Either way Hige would have made fun of Tsume and would still be in the same position as he is now. So really telling him wouldn't have made a difference.

Kiba sighed and turned to go back inside but was stopped in mid motion when he saw Tsume's sister approaching. She carried so many packages in her arms that he couldn't even see her face.

Once she reached the doorway he moved aside toallow her to enter. When she reached the threshold of the room she dropped all of her burdens upon the floor. She sighed and wiped away the sweat on her brow with the back of her hand.

She looked over at Kiba and smiled. At that moment he finally saw how gorgeous she truly was. Her golden hair danced around her face to an unheard melody and invisible wind. But what attracted him most was her silver eyes. They sparkled with joy and life, like two orbs of light that illuminated her face. He felt himself beginning to blush and quickly looked away.

She giggled quietly to herself, making him turn even redder with embarrassment. She then went over to Toboe's sleeping figure. Kneeling beside him she brushed away the strands of hair that were plastered to his face. She pulled out a vile from her pocket, unscrewing the lid and dumping a tablet into the palm of her hand. She easily slipped it in Toboe's mouth and it gently slid down his throat. She then stroked his forhead in a soothing motherlike way.

Kiba walked over and kneeled beside her. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest like a bird. He longed to caress and hold her, just to feel her warmth spread through his entire body. He shook the thought out of his head and looked down at Toboe.

"Will that medicine be able to heal him?" He asked her quietly. She caught his gaze ans smiled sweetly.

"The medicine will help, but it's up to his strength and will for him to heal." Kiba's ears were ringing with the sound of her voice. He still didn't see how someone so kind and sweet could be related to the 'attitude issues' Tsume. She didn't even look like Tsume thankfully.

"Thank you for letting us stay and for helping us escape from the nobles," he stated thankfully.

"It was no big deal," she said blandly, " I was just passing by and it appeared that you were in need of help."

Kiba was surprised that she didn't mention anything about Tsume being her brother. Maybe she just assumed that he already knew. Or maybe she was trying to hide it like Tsume had? Kiba shook the thought out of his head.

"Um, my name is Kiba," he said, politely holding out his hand. She hesitated for a moment, but she then grasped his hand firmly in greeting.

"My name, is Siren."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that was it. I tried to makee it really long in order to make for all the time I've missed. Again I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoyed it. Now remember please press the pretty button and review. Chapter 5 will be up in a few days, I promise! R&R! 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey peeps. Ok so maybe it took me more then a few days to finally update it's just that I was kinda having a little writers block. And no I am not making excuses. Cross my heart and hope to not die. Ok well enough babbling time to see what our favorite wolves are now facing. Now onto chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5: Escape

Only an hour had passed by until Hige and Tsume finally returned, but to Kiba it had felt like an eternity. Through that whole hour he hadn't said anything to Siren and had just sat there staring at her. Then whenever she would look over at him and smile, he'd quickly turn away before she saw him turn five shades of red in two seconds flat. One time he had tried to smile back but his mouth felt like jell-o and his 'so-called-smile' turned more into a snarl. He couldn't believe that he was acting like such a brainless baffoon around her.

He almost jumped for joy when Tsume and Hige finally returned. It wasn't that he didn't like being around Siren, it was just that, he didn't like the way he acted around her. But even though he was acting like a complete idiot for a whole hour with her, she never once gave him a criticizing look, she just always continued to smile. A reassuring smile that seemed to tell him that she would never judge him by the way he acted, even if it was a little idiotic.

When his companions finally did return it was all but peaceful. Tsume walked in first with a satisfied grin spread across his face. Then Hige crawled on the ground slowly behind him, moaning as he went. There were a few minor lumps the size of baseballs rising from his head, basically meaning Tsume had gone easy one him, this time.

Tsume walked over and crouched down beside his sister, next to Toboe. " How's he doing," he asked, concerned. Siren looked over at her brother and smiled her reassuring smile once again.

"He'll be fine after he gets some rest." She then looked behind her at Hige who now was spread out on the floor whimpering like a new born pup. " I'm not so sure about him though," she said pointing with her thumb at Hige. Tsume snorted, "you don't need to worry, I already took care of _him_." Siren glared at Tsume, " I can see that."

Tsume's stomach growled suddenly in complaint, making him blush with embarrassment.

" Oh, that reminds me," Siren gasped, "you guys must be starving." She quickly stood and walked to all of the packages gathered at the center of the room. She pulled out a paper bag with weird lettering written on it, probably the name of the store. She set it down in front of them. "Sorry it's not much but please eat as much as you want." She then walked over to one of the old office chairs and sat down sighing.

Tsume then started pulling out the contents of the bag, laying them down for Kiba to speculate. It all looked like bread and cheese but he was so hungry that he would eat anything as long as it was edible. He grabbed a loaf of bread and started to bite into it. Tsume also took a loaf, tearing into it like he was used to this kind of food all the time.

Hige's nose started to twitch as he recognized the scent. His eyes suddenly shot open as he jumped up and ran towards them, screaming as he went, "FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD FOOOOOOOD!"

As soon as he reached them he grabbed a loaf of bread and tore into it not even noticing what it was.

He suddenly stopped mid-chew and looked down shakily at what lay in his hand. He quickly threw the loaf on the ground and spit out what was in his mouth. " WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" He yelled, coughing hysterically. He looked over at Siren in disgust, she looked back at him taken aback by his sudden outburst.

"WHY YOU, THIS ISN'T FOOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSE TO-...," he was cut off as Tsume grabbed him by the neck and stuck another loaf in his mouth. "LISTEN YOU FAT PIG, YOU'RE GOING TO EAT IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT," Tsume yelled back.

Siren sighed in annoyance as she watched as Tsume stuffed more bread into Hige's mouth. They all suddenly became still when they heard a growl from outside. A deep, angry male voice soon followed it.

"What have we here, Siren you didn'it tell me that we had company."

Siren quickly jumped up in wolf form and lunged in front of the doorframe. " Now, now no need to get hasty," the voice said calmly, " I only wish to welcome our guest properly." They all then saw a shape come forward. It was a grey wolf with blood red eyes, he wasalmost twice Siren's size. Siren started to back up slowly still in front of the wolf as it moved forward towards them.

"Mukuro," Tsume whispered coldly. The wolf looked up at the sound of his name at Tsume, a look of hatred entering his eyes.

"Tsume, it's so nice to see you again, _alive_," Mukuro stated emphasizing the last word as if it was a terrible surprise, and yet a wonderful one.

Tsume quickly lunged to his sister's side snarling in defense. Mukuro laughed, "oh come now its been what, five years and you still haven't put the past behind you."

"How can I put the past behind me when it's standing right in front of me," Tsume retorted. Mukuro glared at Tsume in disgust, moving his eyes down to the scar that lay spread across his chest an evil grin now on his face.

"Actually, thanks to me, it will be impossible for you to forget, am I right, _traitor_." Tsume growled, teeth bared he lunged at Mukuro knocking him to the ground with Tsume on top of him, pinning him there.

"That's right Mukuro I will never forget my past, which reminds me," Tsume snarled, " I haven't thanked you for this scar yet have I?" As Tsume was about to tear into his throat Mukuro suddenly kicked with his back legs throwing Tsume backward as he sprang to his feet and charged towards Tsume. Tsume quickly dodged to the right, quickly jumping into the air landing on Mukuro's back. Mukuro slammed his body into a wall throwing Tsume off. Tsume fell on his side losing his breath with the force of the blow. He lay motionless as Mukuro moved towards him.

Just as he was about to rip into Tsume's body, Siren quickly threw herself between the two, taking the blow from Mukuro's fangs to her side. She yelped out in pain as she hit the ground, and lay next to Tsume. Mukuro stopped andlooked down at the two huddled wolves in front of him, laughing as he turned towards Kiba and Hige who stood ready for the assault.

"Don't worry, you two are next," he growled, " you see I don't like strays who wander off the street into my home so now I'll have to put you down just like all the other strays who have no purpose." Before he could spring towards them he suddenly yelped, turning to see Tsume and Siren biting into his back legs, his bones splintering and cracking from the force of their jaws.

"Go now," Tsume yelled, " take Toboe and get out of here while we have him!" He suddenly bit down harder causing Mukuro to yelp out in pain.

"But how do we get out of this city," Kiba asked as Hige rushed over and grabbed Toboe, throwing him on his back, piggy back style. "We'll use the same way I helped you guys to get in here," Siren stated, " hurry and get out onto the street, we'll be there in a minute, now GO!"

Kiba and Hige ran out of the building into the barren, deserted street. They suddenly heard Mukuro cry out as Tsume came rushing through the door running past them. "Follow me quickly," he yelled over his shoulder. Kiba and Hige quickly raced after him, Kiba catching up to run beside him.

"What about Siren," Kiba asked worriedly. Tsume looked over at him and grinned. "Don't worry she's coming, she told me she wants to come with us to paradise, not that she has much of a choice now."

Kiba was overjoyed to here that Siren was coming with them he just hoped that he wouldn't always act like an idiot around her. They finally reached the place that they had first entered the city, as they ran up to the hole in the wall they saw Siren already waiting for them.

They all quickly went through it, almost being blinded as the found themselves out in the desert once again. Luckily the nobles weren't there this time so they easily slipped past the iron gates unseen. Then they were faced with miles and miles of desert sand, the only difference was now they had another companion and, unfortunately,another enemy.

* * *

**A/N: **Well peeps that was it, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of my reviewers and please gets on knees and begs please please forgive me for not updating sooner. OK other than that you know what to do. Press the beautiful, shiny button and review. Thank you, update coming soon. 


End file.
